happy ever after did exist
by diarenna
Summary: et si Emma ne s'était pas enfuie de son propre mariage ? et si elle n'avait pas chanté Not Getting Married Today ? et si tout c'était passé normalement, comme un vrai mariage ? Petit OS, ma vision utopique de l'épisode 12 de la saison 4.


voici un petit OS Wemma, écrit à 1h30 du matin et que je trouve assez court !

je ne ship pas Wemma mais je les trouve vraiment vraiment mignons, alors je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer un vrai mariage pour eux!

j'espère que vous allez aimer, bonne lecture :)

* * *

Emma était là, devant son miroir, attendant patiemment son père. Evidemment qu'elle était stressée, mais elle avait réussi à tout résoudre, les placements, le traiteur, la chorale, l'église.

Elle avait réussi à se gérer après que Finn ait presque violé sa bouche. Avec le recul, elle avait compris pourquoi il avait fait ça : pour la calmer, et elle lui en était presque reconnaissante. Elle en parlerait surement à Will plus tard.

Elle entendit un bruit régulier retentir à la porte blanche et demanda qui c'était. Une voix reconnaissable se fit entendre, la petite rousse sourit et fit entrer cette personne.

- J'aurais jamais pensé que cette robe de mariée t'irait aussi bien poil de carotte.

- J'aime beaucoup ton survêtement Sue. Le blanc et or te va bien.

- Merci. _Sue s'admira dans le second miroir de la pièce._ J'avais bien pensé ruiner ton mariage mais grand dadet a fait du bon boulot non ?

- Non Sue, Finn n'a pas gâché mon mariage. Il est venu en tant que témoin de Will, comme prévu.

- Et merde ! Il est bon à rien, même pas à gâcher un mariage. Je peux toujours aller enfiler cette réplique de ta robe de mariage si tu veux ?

- Ca va aller. Je vais me marier, j'aime Will tu sais.

- Oui, je sais._ Sa voix était brisée et pleine de sanglots tout à coup._

Emma se retourna et se retrouva devant une Sue qui avait perdu ses moyens et qui avait les yeux tout larmoyants. Elle la prit dans ses bras machinalement et Sue ne se fit pas prier.

- Dommage que j'ai pas mis du mascara, ça aurait ruiné ta robe._ La mariée rigola, encore dans les bras de la coach._ Tu prendras soin de lui hein ? J'ai pas envie de le laisser partir dans la nature sans quelqu'un. Tu sais, même si je critique ses cheveux, je l'aime beaucoup et il a besoin de protection, il a besoin de toi Emma.

- Qui aime bien châtie bien ?

- Qui aime bien châtie parfaitement bien. _Sue souria et se retira des bras d'Emma._ Bon, je vais sortir de là sans pleurnicher, ça serait minable. Je vais annoncer au club minable de ton futur mari qu'ils peuvent commencer à ruiner des bonnes chansons.

Sue essaya quelques larmes d'un revers de manche et sortit de la petite pièce avec son air habituelle de femme forte et puissante. Emma savait qu'il fallait profiter des moments où Sue était comme ça, vulnérable et où elle dévoilait ses sentiments car ils étaient bien trop rares.

Emma se reconcentra sur son reflet, quand elle entendit une musique commencer : _Getting Married Today_ de Compagny. Elle pouvait entendre la voix soul de Mercedes, et la voix de son fiancé s'accorder.

Alors qu'elle profitait des premières notes du refrain de la chanson, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Chérie, on va y aller.

Emma sortit de la petite pièce et son père l'attendait devant la porte. Il arrondit les yeux devant la beauté de sa fille dans cette robe blanche, puis repris son sérieux, lui sourit et lui tendit le bras. Sa fille enfila son bras à l'intérieur sourit à son père en retour. Elle tourna la tête et trouva ses demoiselles d'honneur dans de jolies robes roses, qui étaient bouches-bées aussi devant la petite dame en blanc. Elles attrapèrent la traine en tulle blanc à l'arrière de la robe et avancèrent en même temps que la mariée. Arrivés devant la grosse porte en bois de l'église, ils attendirent tous que le morceau de Compagny se termine pour avancer.

Lorsque les dernières notes sonnèrent dans l'immense bâtisse, et que le glee club commença à accompagner l'orgue sur la musique traditionnelle du mariage, le père d'Emma poussa la porte en bois puis repris le bras de sa fille pour avancer entre les deux allées de bancs. Une petite fille se glissa devant eux, la filleule de Will, Zooey, portant un panier et lança des pétales de roses rouges et blanches devant la mariée et son père.

Will avait le souffle coupé, sa femme était vraiment parfaite. Le blanc lui allait vraiment bien, comme si la dentelle avait été cousue sur sa peau, comme si la robe toute entière avait été créée pour ce petit bout de femme. En la regardant, le marié ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur.

A gauche, il y avait la famille d'Emma, essentiellement ses parents, son frère et sa sœur accompagnés et leurs enfants, le reste était des amis ou des cousins, cousines. A droite, la mère, le père de Will, Sue et ses amis, qui étaient essentiellement des anciens du glee club. D'où elle était, Emma pouvait voir Quinn et Santana au troisième rang avec Mike et Puck qui la regardaient souriants tous à pleine dents, Mercedes et Kurt au deuxième qui se tenait la main et qui la scrutaient les yeux larmoyants. Rachel était à côté de Finn dans une robe rose et tenait les alliances en or dans un petit coussin blanc et or. Elle regarda Emma et sourit à se rompre les lèvres, une larme coulant déjà sur sa joue que Finn enleva amoureuse avec son pouce.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait vraiment prêt de Will et de l'autel, Zooey, qui jetait encore des pétales de roses, se retourna et adressa son plus beau sourire de petite fille de 6 ans, offrant une rose toute rouge à Emma qui la remercia silencieusement. Emma s'avança vers Will puis le prêtre pris la parole.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous a un quelques mots à prononcer ?

- Quelques un, oui. _Will regarda sa fiancée dans les yeux._ Je t'aime Emma, depuis bientôt 2 ans tu ne fais que combler ma vie de bonheur.

- Je t'aime Will, et je suis bien trop heureuse pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre._ Toute la salle ria à ces mots. _

Le prêtre commença sa sérénade habituelle et Santana remarqua que les jeunes mariés s'impatientaient. Elle décida de prendre les choses en main et se leva.

- Jurez-vous fidélité et-

- Euuuuuh, monsieur le curé ? _Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'hispanique._

- Je suis, enfin, hm, prêtre. Peu importe, oui ?

- Voilà, vous pouvez faire ça vite et abréger ? Car les jeunes mariés ont une lune de miel qui les attend juste après.

- Un mariage doit se faire dans les règles de l'art mademoiselle.

- Oh s'il vous plaît ! Meredith et Derek se sont mariés sur un post-it dans un ascenseur pleins de scanner ! _A ce moment, Will nota mentalement d'aller parler à Santana après._

- Bon, je, je n'étais pas encore arrivé à cet épisode de Grey's Anatomy… _Tout le monde fixait le prêtre et les mariés ne savaient pas si ils devaient rigoler ou lancer un regard méchant à Santana, après tout, elle n'avait pas tort._ Bon, William Schuester, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Emma Pillsburry ici présente ?

- Définitivement, oui.

- Emma Pillsburry, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux William Schuester ici présent ?

- Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui.

- Mademoiselle Berry, les bagues s'il vous plaît. _La brunette se plaça devant le couple et tandis les bagues aux mariées qu'ils enfilèrent chacun leur tour à leur âme-sœur puis retourna aux cotés de Finn, prenant sa main et entremêlant leurs doigts._

- Will, Emma._ Il marqua une pause._ Wemma. _Puis fit un clin d'œil à Kurt et Will nota mentalement d'aller parler à Santana et à Kurt après._ Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Will regarda sa femme un instant puis l'entraîna dans un baiser tendre sous une foule d'applaudissements, de sifflements et de _« mettez-y la langue Mr. Schue ! »_ de la part de Puck.

- On se voit dans la salle tout le monde._ Will fit signe à Puck, Kurt et Santana de venir avant qu'ils ne partent._ Hey vous trois, venez là.

- C'était un mariage magnifique Mr. Schuester !

- Merci Kurt, c'était marrant le passage ou le prêtre nous a appeler Wemma, ton idée peut-être?

- C'était magnifique.

- Merci Santana, merci aussi de nous avoir parlé de Grey's Anatomy pour raccourcir la cérémonie !

- Votre femme cartonne dans cette robe Mr. Schue.

- Je sais Puck, même si je n'y aie jamais mis la langue.

Les trois jeunes se regardèrent, un peu honteux, mais Will ria et ils rirent à leur tour.

- Kurt c'était bien trouvé, j'aime beaucoup Wemma. Santana, je te remercie vraiment pour avoir raccourci tout ça et Puck, je jure de mettre la langue toutes les prochaines fois si vous me jurez de plus jamais faire ça à un mariage, même au votre. Juré ?

- Juré ! _Les trois jeunes adultes crièrent en même temps et Will les renvoya auprès de leurs amis._

- Alors, on est autoritaire monsieur le professeur ?

- Hm, dit pas ça, t'aime bien quand je suis autoritaire.

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire.

- Allez. _Will pris une grande inspiration puis pris la main de sa désormais femme._ On traverse tout ces gens qui nous jette du riz comme ça je pourrais récupérer plus rapidement les grains coincés dans ta robe. Emma ria.

- On y va mon amour.

Les jeunes mariés traverse la foule qui jetaient du riz, des pétales de roses en riant. Tout autour d'eux, tous les gens qu'ils aimaient criaient de joie.

Ils se posèrent dans une voiture noire cabriolet avec un panneau blanc et or à l'arrière.

_**« Vive les jeunes mariés. » **_

* * *

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, laissez vos avis! :)


End file.
